Inuyasha and Kagome, will they stay together?
by brokensoul225
Summary: after Kagome is attacked and taken back to her time what will inuyasha do? will he believe what she said about that terrifying dream... will he choose kikyo, or kagome? who knows...
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i own nothing... i wish i did... but i dont

The two of them had just had another screaming fight. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with her big brown eyes, and just pretended to go to sleep. Inuyasha began to snore, lightly, that's how she knew he was asleep "Finally, he takes forever to get to sleep." Kagome stood up and walked out of the hut they happened to be staying in. She began to walk through the woods, when Inuyasha began to stir about. "Kagome? where are you?" he stands up and runs out the door, inadvertently waking Sango and Kirara up. " I wonder what that was all about?" Kirara looks at Sango, tilts her head and meows.

Kagomes POV

I walked off alone. I had to get away. Inuyasha and I have been fighting so much lately and I don't understand why. doesn't he realize what he is doing to me?? I love him... No I can't love him, I won't, he and Kikyo will get back together,... I just know he will choose her... What am I talking about, he never cared about me to begin with, so why do I keep coming here. All I am to him is a jewel shard detector, and a cook. I can't fall for this guy, I just cant... I don't stand a chance at all. I need to go home, and think about this... I cant bare seeing him go to her one more time. But I need to talk to Sango first, she is my best friend and can give me some advice on what I should do. I heard a stick break behind me, someone was coming... but who... It was Inuyasha of course... I turned around, I had started to cry while thinking about him and Kikyo, and me. I wont turn around and face him... those beautiful eyes make my heart melt...come on girl stop crying... I tried to choke back the tears. " Kagome?"... just hearing his voice made me want to sob.

Inuyashas POV

Why did she just leave, I mean I know we have been fighting... but its dangerous...Why did she wait until I was asleep to take off, at least when I am awake I can protect her... Why wont she look at me, what did I do? I can sense that she is really upset, and what is that her scent is laced with...salt water... no not salt water, Kagomes tears. She is crying. Why, why is she crying, did I hurt her that bad? I never meant to do that... " Kagome, why did you leave the hut?"... ask her if she is okay you dummy... ASK HER! No, I told myself... I will not ask her... she will never know. I could hear her, she was trying to stop herself from crying. " I came out here to think... a lot happened today... and I had to think about it" I looked at the back of her hair wishing I could see her face... " why couldn't you think back at the hut, at least you would be safe there. Err...umm... I mean... I wouldn't have to chase after you there" she tilted her head, please turn around and look at me Kagome, please!... I beg you. she turned to face me... her big beautiful eyes were full of pain and sorrow.. Seeing her like this, it hurt me, in ways I never knew I could hurt. But what does this mean... I belong to Kikyo... but I long to be with Kagome, with her I am always happy... just seeing her face... but Kikyo, she died for me... I owe her my life... but Kagome has my heart.. I think, no she cant... I belong to Kikyo... my heart beeps in, you owe nothing to that cold woman... this girl in front of you is your life... and if your not careful you will loose her forever... I didn't want to listen but I knew it was right... "Inuyasha?" her voice seemed so tiny and sad... she looked away. "what?" she looked back at me with that fake smile. It weirded me out sometimes... " oh nothing, lets head back to the village." I didn't want to upset Kagome more than I apparently had, so I just followed her to the hut... When we got there Sango and Miroku were both awake. The kid, who hated me mind you, was still asleep. Kagome looked at Sango, then Sango looked at me and gave me a death glare... I jumped back. " Sango, lets go talk outside, please?" Sango replied " yeah, sure of course I will, if you two spy on us, I swear there will be hell to pay! Come on Kirara." they followed Kagome out of the hut... I was left with Miroku. He just looked at me and shook his head.

Kagomes POV

I pulled Sango out because I really did need to talk to her... we walked a ways away from the village, and sat down by the river. It was a gorgeous night, but I was so sad, and confused. " Kagome, what did he do this time?" I looked at her and contemplated my reply... " umm, I just wanted to be alone... to think about what I was going to do." she looked confused. "Kagome what are you talking about?" "me and Inuyasha have been fighting a lot lately, and honestly, I cant take seeing him run off to her one more time... do you know how much that hurts me? I try so hard not to care for him... But its impossible" "wait Kagome what are you trying to say, are you contemplating going home?" I looked at her and tilted my head, she had read my mind. "I think I should... not forever... just for a few, either that or I fear I will do something stupid." ... again she looked confused and sad... "Kagome, I know you are doing what you think is best, but do you have to leave?" I looked at her and smiled "I wont be gone long, I promise, maybe Inuyasha will come and get me, ha! I doubt it! The moment I leave he will go find Kikyo!" Sango looked confused at this point, "can you go get my stuff Sango, I don't want to see him again before I go back" "your going back tonight?" "yeah I figure the sooner, the better, I can heal faster" "yeah sure, I will go get your stuff... and I promise I will be right back. Kirara stay with Kagome." I watched Sango walk away, clenching her fists, she was pissed...at Inuyasha. And I hope she wont hurt him too bad, but I do need to leave so I can begin to heal... and maybe get over him!

Inuyasha POV

We were sitting in comfortable silence. I could feel his disappointment though, I heard something coming... not something, someone, and she was getting closer, it could be none other than... Sango! I sensed her anger. Kagome wasn't with her... "INUYASHA!" I jumped up, I was alarmed, I had never heard that tone in her voice. It sounded like she was getting ready to kill me. "I should really hurt you this time!! I really should.! But I wont, Kagome will be furious if I do." Sango was grabbing Kagomes things and putting them in her yellow sack, OH NO!... what had happened. Miroku looked at Sango. "Sango my dear, what is going on?" Sango looked at me, and then began to speak. "well Inuyasha, it seems you have hurt her for the last time... she cant stand the fact that you always run to Kikyo... you know how Kagome feels about you, GOD! And now she is going to leave and wont return... not for a long time!" "what, she's leaving because of me?" oh know I cant loose her I just... I cant... I really messed up... why do I have to be so stupid, I take her for granted so much!. "you stay here Inuyasha, I have to go back to Kagome, she's leaving tonight... if you want her to come back then you will have to go to her world and talk to her.." Sango looked back at me. I smelled something sickening, it was blood... not just any blood... but... Kagomes blood, oh no! I bolted past Sango. "Kagome!" please be okay! please be okay!, please! It took all of three minutes to find her, she was leaning against a rock, and Kirara was no where in sight. Wait there she is, fighting... Kagura. Kagome was drenched in blood. I picked her up, ever so gently. "Kagome are you okay?" she opened her eyes. "yeah...Inu...Inuyasha...I...I...am fine." I looked up at Kagura. "I will get you for this you stupid bitch! You will pay!" she looked down at me, and smirked. "that mortal will die, Kanna has seen that in her mirror, which never lies... and when Kagome dies, you will no longer be a threat to me!" I was stunned, I looked at Kagome, then back at Kagura, I started running, I had to get her to Kaeda... I ran to her hut. "Kaeda Kagome is injured, please help her!" she ushered me into her hut. "ye must wait out here" she pushed me out after I set Kagome down very gently... I was waiting outside when Sango, Miroku, and Shippou showed up. Sango ran inside. I was dieing to know if Kagome was okay. "Inuyasha what happened?" "yeah what'd you do you jerk?" I looked at Shippou who hid behind Miroku. "she was injured by Kagura when she was waiting for Sango to return... Kirara tried to help, and Miroku... Kagura said... she said that... that Kagome would die, and that I would no longer be a threat... I didn't stay to fight her, I ran straight here... and I guess after I left Kirara came to get you guys" I smiled at the poor cat... she fought so hard and yet... "oh no, Kagome. Inuyasha she will be okay..." Miroku was trying to make me feel better. The only thing that helped was hearing Kagomes small voice. "Inu...Inuyasha...where is...he" I heard her voice she was okay. "ye shall not sit up, ye will hurt ye wombs. Ye are not yet strong enough to move." Sango came out of the hut. "Inuyasha go in, but I swear to the gods, if you hurt her... I will murder you." I looked at her as she brushed past me. I shuddered at the thought, she was serious, I entered the hut, and walked to Kagome. "I think ye shall take her back to her own time. She would heal faster there, ye understand? But ye must be very careful with young Kagome." "I understand I will be gentle, and I wont let anything happen to her." I gently picked her up... she was conscious. That was good, I cant loose her... I wont.. "Inu...yasha... I am sorry... I got hurt... and I was being so...mean...to you... I didn't mean any of it" I looked at her, she was worried about me, she had almost died, and was worried about me... "don't talk like that...and you did nothing wrong...I was a jerk... and I am sorry... just please don't leave me" I jumped in the well...holding her tightly. Once on the other side I ran to her mom, who was working in the garden. "Mrs. Higurashi! Kagome was hurt, badly!" "Inuyasha dear get her in the car, we have to take her to the hospital"


	2. Kagomes Hospital stay

Disclaimer: i own nothing, sadly...

Kagomes POV

I vaguely remember Kagura... I was waiting on Sango to return with my stuff so I could come back, and then Kagura, she was behind me... "die wench!" her voice was still in my head... she slid something cold into my back... and then everything began to get blurry... Kirara had morphed into her demon form and was trying to fight Kagura, but was too late... I had already been hurt.. Then I remembered Inuyasha, he was there...he held me, and threatened to kill Kagura... I think he asked me to never leave him... but I'm not sure, things got kinda fuzzy after that thing with Kagura...I blinked and then scoped out my surroundings... I wasn't quiet sure where I was. Normally if I was hurt I just got taken to Kaeda... but this was not her hut, there was a heart monitor, which gave it away... I was in a hospital room, my back ached, and I wondered how bad it was. I looked in the corner and saw Inuyasha sitting in a chair. Asleep, I love him so much... wait why do I keep doing this to myself... I am no Kikyo, and that's who he wants. My mother came in the room, followed by the doctor. "ms. Higurashi you are awake, that is very good... we were a little worried... the womb in your back isn't too deep, but you lost a lot of blood, that my dear is why you passed out. We stitched up your back and have been giving you blood. I'm glad to see you are awake, and doing well. You will have to stay the night though... just so we know that you are okay. Do you feel much pain?" "I don't feel too much pain, but yes I feel a little." the doctor looked at his clipboard. "umm, a nurse will be in here to give you more pain medication." "okay thank you sir."... the doctor smiled and left the room. "oh dear, I am so glad you are okay, Inuyasha was so worried, I think this is the first time he's slept even a minute. Would you like some food honey?" I looked at her suddenly realizing I was hungry. "umm yes please." my mother smiled and walked out of the room. By this time Inuyasha was awake and beside me. "Kagome, are you okay? I am so sorry." I was surprised, he was generally worried... "Inuyasha I am fine, I know you were there, and I know you saved me" I looked up at him and smiled. He looked like he hadn't slept in days... how long had it been... I think only a day. "Kagome, I am so sorry I was such a jerk... I promise I will never leave you again... I never wanted you to get hurt..." I looked at him, his eyes were full of dismay and worry... "Inuyasha?" "Yes Kagome?" "will you sit with me?" I scotched over, and patted the space beside me. "yeah sure." he got in my bed and laid down next to me... we were face to face. Both on one side when Inuyasha did the unthinkable... he pulled me close to him, and held me... his body it was so warm, so comforting, and the way he was breathing on my neck... oh I thought I was going to melt. "Kagome...I have never been that worried in my life... I never want to loose you... I care too much about you" was this really happening? My mother has a habit of ruining happy moments, and at this point she walked in. "I am back dears, I brought you some food from WacDonalds." Inuyasha let go of me and blushed like crazy, as did I... I watched him eat his burger and fries, as I ate mine, slowly though. "Kagome dear, I have to go home and take care of Grandpa and Sota, will you and Inuyasha be okay?" I looked at him and smiled. "I will always be okay when I am with Inuyasha mom." she smiled and walked out of the room... as she left the nurse finally came in to give me my pain medication.

Inuyashas POV

I cant believe I actually told her that... I must have really been afraid that time... but do I really feel that way about her... of course you do you fool... or you wouldn't have told her... you wouldn't have wanted to kiss her so bad before her mother came back, with that strange food... and you wouldn't be so excited to sleep next to her. I was so happy that she was okay, and awake now... that pain medication must be good. I was standing in the middle of the room, looking at Kagome. "what are you looking at?" I heard her voice say... "I was...err...umm...I was just...looking...I was...looking at... you." I finally finished the sentence... I was blushing, and I could feel it, so I turned around... "Inuyasha, lay down next to me, please?" I sat down in the bed, taking in her lovely scent. "okay." I turned on my side, and she on hers... I was so close, we were face to face... her lips were right there... I just want to kiss her so bad...but why?? You care about her you idiot... no you love her, more than you ever loved Kikyo. Kikyo never made you feel this way... never, when your with Kagome you feel like you are on cloud 9, whatever that means...I wrapped my arms around her, and I held her tightly. "Inuyasha... what are you?" she pulled away a little bit, here was my chance. I looked down at her, and then I kissed her... just like that, she slowly closed her eyes and kissed me back... I was ecstatic. The kiss ended before I wanted it too, and Kagome, she laid her head on my chest... she was slowly drifting too sleep as I played with her hair, which was so soft,as were her lips...she was such a sweet girl... "my little angel" I said out loud...Kagome who I thought was asleep began to speak, quietly. "I love you...Inuyasha...more than you know" she fell asleep right after that... she loves me, but why? She deserves much better than a stupid hanyou... I am such a jerk... why did she fall for me, she deserves so much better... and yet, I want her for myself. I held her tightly and felt myself falling asleep, I still had that dumb hat her ma threw at me in the car on... made my ears itch, but when I was around Kagome it didn't bother me, I allowed myself to fall asleep... and wished this moment would never end.

Kagomes POV

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Inuyasha, and his around me, my back didn't hurt as much, and I wondered why? Why wasn't I in pain? Inuyasha was still asleep... I wonder what happened last night, then it hit me like an eighteen wheeler truck... we had kissed for a long time... we kissed.. Thinking back, I really enjoyed that kiss, I wanted to do it again... but why did he kiss me? is he beginning to care for me, like the way I care for him? "Of course he is beginning to care for you, you stupid woman... you have his heart, and I... I no longer have his heart... I will get you for taking him away from me! if I can't have him... then no one can, not even the reincarnation of me!" her voice was beginning to fade. was this just in my head. It had to be because Inuyasha was still sleeping... how did she get in my head, how could she have done that... I am only supposed to hear my own thoughts, but she threatened me. I know I shouldn't be afraid, but I am. As if reading my mind Inuyasha woke up. "Kagome, what is wrong, why are you afraid?" how did he know, oh yeah... he is a dog demon, sense of smell... "I am afraid of the hospital and I just want to go home... that is all." I lied through my teeth, and I smiled... I hoped he bought it...he looked at me for a second... "okay.. they should release you today..." he held me tightly for a moment... he tried to sit up, but I pulled him back down, and then I did something I never thought I would. I reached up and touched his lip, and then I kissed him... I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to feel his soft lips again... I felt magic when we kissed, a feeling I never wanted to end... as if summoned my mom entered the room. "hello.. Hhmmm, you two, how was your night?" I broke the kiss and blushed like crazy. "it was fine Mrs. Higurashi, thank you for asking." "the doctor said you are free to go darling." she smiled at me, and I pulled the IV out... Inuyasha picked me up... I looked at him and smiled. " Inuyasha I can walk." he looked down at me. "I am carrying you, so shut up and get used to it." thats my Inuyasha...


	3. Kagomes conflicted emotiond and her poem

Disclaimer: own nothing, except the poem... that i wrote... smiles i like to write poetry

Inuyashas POV

Yet again I had her in my arms... I was carrying her to the car... while her mother was signing her out. "Inuyasha dear, you two just go to the car... I looked at her and smiled." "okay." Kagomes mom was still in the hospital by the time we got to the car. I looked down at Kagome, she was so beautiful... I cant believe she had just kissed me this morning... I guess...maybe she likes me... of course she likes me... but I still cant figure out why she was so afraid this morning, the scent of her fear was over whelming. "Inuyasha, you can set me down now, we are at the car, we just have to wait for my mom." I could feel myself starting to blush... so I set her down, and she opened the car door to sit down.. She patted the seat next to her. "Inuyasha, come on, sit with me?" so I got in the car and sat next to her. "you just like me being so close to you, huh?" she began to blush, muah ha ha ha ha ha, I win! If I blush I'm taking her down with me. She leaned her head on my shoulder... "so what if I do like you being this close?" oh she was catching on to my game, I will not blush... nope she wont get it out of me... I saw her mom heading for the car. "dears I am going to drop you off at the house, I have to go get your pain prescription Kagome." " okay mom." her mom began to drive and I looked at Kagome and just smiled to myself, we would have the house to ourselves... her grandpa would be working in the shrine and her brother will be at school... Kagome was still leaning against me as her mother drove, so I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and had her in a hug, she of course hugged me back. "what was that for?" "oh... I am... I am just glad... I'm glad that you are... that you are okay." god, how come I can never speak when I am around this woman? I always sound like such as idiot... we were now pulling into the drive way. I opened the door and Kagome followed my lead. "I will be back soon dears.. Kagome, you need to go upstairs and rest." "okay mom I will." I looked at Kagome, and I smirked. "I will make sure she does Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome looked angry... oh no, don't do it! "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" and face down I went... "what the hell was that for?" "you have been hanging around Miroku too much!" I guessed she was right, since I was having rather lecherous thoughts about her... Kikyo was almost completely out of my mind. Kagome was stomping in her house, so I pulled myself up off of the ground and followed her... she was going to her room... "Inuyasha, I am going to take a shower... and you had better not come in!" "as if I would!" she grabbed some kind of cloth she called a towel and walked to the bathroom... I sat down on her bed and just waited for her to come back... I could smell her scent... and it was driving me insane!

Kagomes POV

Man what is going on with him... he is confusing me so much! I don't know what he wants. I mean wasn't it he who said that he belonged to Kikyo... he owed his life to her... and he always runs off to her. But here, now he seems like he... like he's forgotten about he, and I know he never will. I don't stand a chance with him, so why is he doing this to me. Why do we keep kissing, when I know he will never choose me. I swear he is driving me insane, I just wish i knew what he wanted! well, I have spent enough time in here... I better go change... I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me. I slowly walked to my room... I opened the door and jumped 3 feet in the air... I forgot Inuyasha was in there... "Kagome, why did you jump up?" he stood up and started to walk over to me, what was he doing? I stepped back. "Inuyasha, what are you" he had his arms around me and was looking into my eyes... I have never seen that look in his eyes before... "umm... I am gonna go get... I need to go put some clothes on!" I was beginning to get nervous... what was he going to do? I shoved him backwards. " huh?" he was in a daze... I didn't know what he was looking at... couldn't have been me... but what else? I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom... I had to get away, I mean I was naked and this was a little confusing... I didn't understand what it meant... I hurried up and threw my clothes on, when I returned to my room Inuyasha was back on my bed... only this time he was blushing, what was he thinking about? Maybe he really has been hanging around Miroku too much...

Inuyashas POV

I cannot believe I did that... why! all she had on was that cloth... what was I thinking? Oh she's back... must stop blushing... must stop blushing! She was looking at me with a weird look, maybe I freaked her out... why did I do that?? Its cause you want her you fool! "Kagome...I am sorry" I looked away I didn't want to see the look on her face... I was afraid. To my surprise she sat down next to me... "Inu..." her door opened, and it was her mother. "Kagome you need to take your pain pill dear, and dinner is ready." she smiled and left the room. "well, I guess we should go downstairs and eat... and you need to take your pain pill" I looked at Kagome, and she reached up and started rubbing my ears... it felt so good, why she felt the need to do this I don't know...I grabbed her arms and slowly pulled them away from my ears, and I pulled her closer... I pushed the hair out of her face, and I was about to kiss her when her little brother opened the door. "Kagome, Inuyasha, come on food is ready. Wait what were you two doing?" I dropped her hands and started to blush... so did she... "Sota me and Inuyasha were just talking... umm that's all...I'm coming." she got up and followed her brother out of the room. "damn." I was alarmed that I said that out loud... but nonetheless I followed the two of them, we ate some kind of meat.. I think, I am not sure what it was but it was really good. I watched Kagome put that pill in her mouth, how could something so small take the pain away? I don't understand what's going on in my head...my brain tells me Kikyo, but my heart tells me Kagome... I think that my organs are trying to kill me, ironic I know, right now they agree that I want Kagome, but what will happen when I see Kikyo again... I...I don't want to hurt Kagome... "mom, I am going to go to bed now... I am kinda tired...Inuyasha, you coming?" that took me off guard... "why, are you afraid or something?"... why did you say that you idiot. She looked hurt, and then she ran upstairs. I felt so bad...I followed her. She had her door locked. "Kagome?" I could hear her moving around in there. "what?" her voice sounded cold, great...just great. "I thought you wanted me up here┘that"s all.." I heard the door unlock, and she had that fake smile on again. "sure come in... I am sorry about that Inuyasha... I had a freak out." she walked away from me and got in her bed, laying on her side so I could join her I assume... just laying with her made me so happy.

Kagomes POV

I didn't mean to run away from Inuyasha, but I had to... I just, I had the final verses to a poem I was working on flash in my head.

when I am in your presence

I put on a act

you see, I don't want you to see,

to see the pain you cause me

I want you to think I am okay

so I put on a mask

so that you may

never see the darkness

in my heart and soul

I don't want you

to know that you are to blame

your deep love for her

has torn me apart

but this I would never say

I want you to be happy

and if you knew.

you'd be as miserable as I

so this pain of mine you shall never see

this pain of mine

I shell never

tell you about

I love you and this is why I choose to

act okay, for I

know you will always love her

and there is no room in your heart

for another person

but still I mustn't

let you know of

my pain for I

love you too much to

see you upset about me

this is how I truly feel... I love him and I never want him to know how I feel, how badly his love for her hurts me... I was lost in my thoughts when Inuyashas voice brought me back to reality. "Kagome what are you thinking about?" I looked surprise, I forgot that he could sense how I felt... though he didn't seem to pay attention to it at most times. "I am just tired, trying to will myself to sleep is all". I knew he didn't believe me... I drifted off too sleep rather quickly...


	4. Kagomes dream

disclaimer: i own nothing, i wish i did... this is all my imagination though

The dream

Kagomes POV

I can see Sango and Miroku… Kirara and Shippou, they are still asleep… " Sango, what's going on?" she couldn't hear me, its like I wasn't there… I just had to sit there and watch. Miroku began to speak. "Sango, you sense that?" she looked around " yes, there is something approaching… and its nothing good…" Kirara woke up and morphed into her demonic self… there was something evil coming. Sango and Miroku stood up and walked outside of the hut. " What do you think it is Miroku?" he looked at Sango. " I don't know but whatever it is we are going to have to deal with this alone… Kagome and Inuyasha are still in her time…" Sango nodded. What was coming?? I needed to know… Kirara was standing next to them… growling…I could see who it was… it was Kikyo… who was that she was with?? Could it be… Naraku!! Kikyo and Naraku were working together!! I really hope this is a dream!! Kikyo tried to shoot Miroku with one of her sacred arrows… Sango jumped in the way… she took the arrow and feel to the ground. "Sango, no… SANGO!!" Miroku bent down and held her. " Miroku…don't leave yourself… don't leave yourself open…… run!" " I am not going to leave you Sango." Miroku stood up, he was pissed… Kirara flew in the air, only to be shot by Kikyo. She fell to the ground. " when those friends of yours get back we will kill them also, but that girl… her death shall be slow and painful… now DIE!" that was Kikyos voice she was about to shoot Miroku. " Miroku no!" it was Shippous voice… oh no please Shippou don't run out there… you will get killed! I wanted to scream but I knew it would do no good… I was crying… my friends were being killed and I could do nothing… " Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kirara!! NO!!" suddenly I was jerked back to reality…

Inuyashas POV

Kagome had been screaming in her sleep, and her scent was so strong, she was afraid… but not for herself… I had to wake her up… I started to gently shake her. " Kagome wake up… come on… wake up!" she opened her eyes, and she was crying… what happened what was she dreaming about, she had been screaming no a lot… maybe Sango and Miroku, maybe they were hurt… I am really worried about her… she latched onto me and cried on my shoulder… "Kagome what happened… what did you dream?" her dreams had a habit of coming true… and from her tears I was praying that this one wouldn't… "Inuyasha, it was horrible… it was horrible… they all… they were no match… Sango was first… then Kirara…then Shippou… they were no match Inuyasha… and I couldn't help… its like I wasn't there and I had to watch it happen…" no match for who I had to know… I knew at that moment that the both of us would have to go back to the feudal era… we couldn't take the chance of her being right… " who were they no match for?" she looked up at me… like she didn't want to tell me… it couldn't be Kikyo, could it? "Kagome, who were they against?" she looked away… "Inuyasha, I am sorry but… they were killed by Kikyo…and Naraku, he just happened to be with her… she was the one that did the killing… she said when you and I came back we would die too… only my death would be slow and painful… and I've heard her voice before… she threatened to kill me then too…" I looked into her eyes, she wasn't lying and she was honestly afraid… I felt my blood start to boil… how could Kikyo do this… " Are you absolutely sure that it was Kikyo?" she looked into my eyes… "Inuyasha I cant believe this… I am sure… it was her… she tried to shoot Miroku with one of her sacred arrows… and Sango jumped in the way…" she broke away from me and cried into her hands… "Kagome, I am sorry… I didn't mean anything by that…" she looked back at me through her tear filled eyes… " you will always choose her…so why do you keep staying with me?" what? I didn't understand… she stood up and began packing her yellow bag. "Kagome what are you doing?" she didn't look at me… "Inuyasha you know as well as I do that we have to go back… I will not let them die… no way." she was overworking herself… she wasn't that well yet… the next thing I knew Kagome had fainted… I jumped up and caught her before she hit the floor… I laid her back down on her bed, I myself sat on the floor… hoe could Kikyo do this… could this really be true?? Her working with Naraku… helping him get rid of us… and why would she hurt Kagome the most? You know why you idiot! Its because of you… because somehow Kikyo knows the choice your heart has made… and you cant help that. But Kagome, she doesn't know you have chosen her… you have to tell her… you have to! But how could I tell her… she thinks I will choose Kikyo, and that's my fault… I kept telling her that, but now… I don't want Kikyo… I want her, and I don't understand why… its because you love her you idiot! Kagome started to sit up… "what happened?" I stood up. " you fainted, you need to rest." she looked upset. " we have to go back… go downstairs and ask my mom for the pain medication… then bring it up here, please!" I gave her a loving look and then walked downstairs… Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen. " umm, Kagome asked me if I could get her pain pills…" she grabbed some sort of a bottle and handed it too me… "sure dear… here you go, I assume the both of you must go back?" how did she know. " oh don't worry about how I know dear… its always been a gift of mine… I can sense when things will happen." that's where Kagome gets it I assume… hey wait! No wonder her ma always walks in when things are about to get interesting… I went back to Kagome, who was trying to stand up… Damn why does she always have to be so stubborn…

Kagomes POV

I have to push myself, we have to hurry and get back… but my back hurts so bad… Inuyasha was back, with the pain pills, he handed me the bottle has he pushed me back down. " Kagome, you need to rest… or you will end up in the hospital again." he looked sincerely worried… "Inuyasha, I cant rest… we have to get back as soon as we can…" I took one of the pain pills, and I waited for it to take its effect… in about 20 minutes I began to feel stronger… I started to stand up, Inuyasha didn't try to stop me this time… he stood up with me though, I guess to make sure that I wouldn't faint again… I just had to get back to the feudal era, I wasn't going to let my best friend get killed by the likes of Kikyo… I continued to pack my bag… I was not going to let some womb prevent me from saving the people I love… this was one dream that I was not going to allow to happen. "Inuyasha… we have to go back tonight, okay?" " yes I agree that we do need to go back, but are you sure you are up to this?? Maybe you should stay here and let me go…" I couldn't believe that he was trying to make me stay here… " Inuyasha, I will not stay here, I am well enough to go. And I saw what happened so I know what to look for, I will be fine, right now all I am worried about is them… and I am not going to take the chance of loosing you as well…" I looked away as I continued to through my clothing into my sack… I wasn't even paying attention to what I was adding anymore…

Inuyashas POV

Kagome was acting so stubborn… I couldn't get her to lay down, so I just gave up… I don't want her to get hurt… if we go back I am sure she will be hurt again… what if she's not so lucky this time. I don't want to loose Kagome, I just now realized how much she means to me… Kagome put her hand on my shoulder. " are you ready Inuyasha, we cant waist any time… we need to go before anything in my dream happens…" she was so worried about the four of them… and to tell you the truth so was I… but I could not believe that Kikyo would do that… she hated Naraku…Kagome brushed past me and started to head down stairs… she wanted to get back in a hurry… I guess it didn't matter if I was ready or not, she was going to go anyway… I caught up to her just as she reached the well. "Kagome, wait… just, promise me you will be careful…okay? I don't want you trying to fight, okay?" she looked away from me, like she was trying to hide her real answer… " yeah Inuyasha, I wont fight… I wont… we just have to go, okay?" she grabbed my hand and we jumped in the well together… what awaited us on the other side, I did not know… and I hope that this isn't some form of a trap… what Kagura said was still in my head… when she said that Kagome would die… I couldn't allow that to happen, and I swear if anyone tries to hurt her… they will have hell to pay…


	5. Kikyo and Inuyasha: hatered between them

Disclaimer: own nothing, but my wonderous imagination.

Kagomes POV

I grabbed Inuyashas hand as we jumped in the well… he seemed too deep in his thoughts to realize what we were doing… and we didn't have any time to waist… I just wanted to make sure our friends were okay… as long as they were okay… well them and Inuyasha I don't care what happens to me… as long as they are okay I will be happy… when we got to the other side of the well, back in the Feudal era…Inuyasha climbed out of the well first, he wanted to make sure that this was no trick… Inuyasha stuck his head inside the well. " okay, it is no trick… not that I can tell anyway, there is nothing out here… its safe to come out… Kagome give me your hands." I looked up at him. "okay." I jumped up and he caught my hands, he then preceded to drag me out of the well… Inuyasha was sniffing the air searching for Sango and Mirokus scent… I think he found it. " got it, come on Kagome." he knelt down so that I could climb on his back… "Inuyasha, lets hurry, okay?" "oh you don't have to worry about that…" Inuyasha ran faster than I have ever seen him run…he must be as worried as I was about them, although he didn't like to show it… or maybe he just wants to see if I was right about Kikyo… I felt my eyes beginning to fill with tears… I blinked the tears away, now was not the time for crying… up ahead, that's the hut that Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were in… not a one of them was in sight… so hopefully my dream had not yet occurred…

Inuyashas POV

Kagome seemed full of sorrow… we barged in the hut to find the four of them sleeping. Thank the Gods… Kagome jumped off my back and ran over to Sango… I wish she would be more careful… I don't want those stitches to re-open… if that happens here who knows what could happen to her… she could loose to much blood…no, I will not think about that because Kagome is fine… she is safe… "Sango? Has everything been okay here?" Sango slowly sat up. "Kagome?" Sango lunged for Kagome… " yeah everything here has been fine… what brings you back so soon? You should still be healing, you were hurt pretty bad…" Kagome looked away from Sango… she didn't want to say it… " Kagome had one of her dreams… every single one of you were murdered while we were in her era… so we rushed here to make sure you guys were okay…" at this point everyone in the hut was awake, and staring at me… " so you do care about us Inuyasha?" I had gotten good at hiding how I felt… "don't be stupid Miroku, I am doing this for Kagome…" then I heard the brat… " so… you care about Kagome?" I could feel myself begin to blush… what was I gonna do… then the words that broke my heart… "No Shippou… he does not care about me… its always been about Kikyo… and it always will be, no matter how attached I grow to him…" she looked like she was about to cry… I reached out to grab her shoulder… but she jerked away… " they're coming" what was she talking about… " if you don't think Kikyo would work with Naraku then prepare to be proved wrong because they are coming…" I walked closer to Kagome, I had to let her know that I cared about her…

Kagomes POV

What was he doing… I just let him know that I know about his want to be with Kikyo… and yet he is moving closer to me… Sango and Miroku were beginning to sense Naraku and Kikyo as I had a few moments ago… and Inuyasha was in his own little world, we cannot let the dream come true… " Kagome… at this point I could care less about Kikyo… yes I loved her, and my brain tells me to choose her… but my heart tells me other wise…" oh my god did he just choose me over Kikyo… "come on you two, snap out of it!" that was Sangos voice… she and Miroku ran outside, Inuyasha and I followed… " Shippou, Kirara, you two stay in here…" I wasn't going to let them get hurt… sure enough in the distance you could see Kikyo, and you could sense Naraku… as they got closer the demonic ora produced by Naraku became so much stronger… I thought it was going to bring me to my knees… it was so evil… "Kagome, you need to go hide somewhere… I do not want you to fight… your still too badly injured…" he didn't want to take the chance of me being hurt… " okay," a whirlwind was coming… it was Koga… I appreciated how he treated me… and why I didn't feel the same I don't know… he put his arm around me. " don't worry Kagome I will protect you…" Koga inadvertently touched the stitches in my back and the pain brought me to my knees… I had begun to cry… and worst of all I didn't know where the pain pills were… " what did I do?" Inuyasha looked like he was about to kill Koga, he knelt down. " Kagome, are you okay?" I nodded my head because I couldn't speak… Inuyasha stood back up… "I should kill you for that you stupid wolf demon, you hurt her…" " yeah… well… I didn't intentionally…" "like that makes it better!" oh no! Inuyasha was too busy with Koga to notice Kikyo, she's getting ready to shoot him… Miroku and Sango are keeping Naraku busy the best they can… oh no, she's about too shoot!, I still couldn't speak… I summoned all my strength and pushed Inuyasha out of the way… I watched him fall to the ground as I felt the arrow enter through my shoulder… " KAGOME NO!!" he caught me from falling on my face…

Inuyashas POV

Kikyo tried to shoot me…and Kagome, she tried to warn me but she couldn't… and now she… she's barely alive… I never thought I would feel this way about Kikyo… but I hate her, I want nothing more than to kill her for what she did. "hey wolf?" "what mutt?" "I need you to stay here with Kagome… I have to take care of something." I stood up and began to head straight for Kikyo… I didn't care what we had once had… she had no right to take Kagomes life away…I knew the wolf would protect Kagome because he too loved her… I was now closing in on Kikyo, Naraku wasn't far off, and I knew Miroku and Sango were fighting him… I had a feeling the Sesshomaru would show up to fight Naraku also… "So Inuyasha, do you think you can kill me… knowing what we had was special… for I died for you… and I live a life of death because of you… but can you kill me?" she was egging me on… " that stupid girl, does she mean more to you than I do? Your going to value her life over mine?" that's it I am done listening to this… " Kagome means more to me than you ever did! And I am not going to let you take her life away!" Kikyo took one step forward… " I believe I have already taken her life, she has moments if that to live…" I ran back to Kagome whose breathing had began to slow… Kirara came out of the hut and morphed into her demon form. " Kirara, go find Sango and Miroku, bring them to the well… okay?" Kirara nodded and flew in search of the two… Koga followed, I assume to fight Naraku… I picked Kagome up and ran back to the well, I had to get her to a doctor… fast… I will not let her die… I cant let her die…


	6. kagome wakes up the gang in Kagomes time

Disclaimer: i own nothing,

Kagomes POV

What happened?.. I don't remember anything that happened… I slowly opened my eyes… everything was so blurry, what was wrong with my vision? The pain in my right shoulder was unbearable… and my back didn't hurt as much… I noticed there were three people in the room… and none of them resembled my mom… " Kagome? Oh my god, she opened her eyes!" that was Sangos voice… but wait there is no way Sango could be here… not in my era… wait I was back in my time right… yes… definitely, I was back in the hospital… the next thing I knew someone was holding my hand… it was Inuyasha… " Kagome… I thought… I thought…" to my amazement Inuyasha had began to cry… Miroku cut in… " when we were fighting Naraku you took an arrow for Inuyasha, do you remember?" "umm yes, I tried to speak to warn him but I couldn't catch my breath… that's right Koga had hurt me on accident…" I scotched over on the bed… or I tried to anyway… " Kagome, I was so worried… I didn't know… if you would make it…" I looked up at Inuyasha. " Inuyasha, I am okay now… can you sit with me?" " of course I will sit with you Kagome…" Miroku and Sango looked at each other... " Sango and I will be in the waiting room Inuyasha…" he nodded at them as they walked out… I didn't understand what was going on, how did they get here…wait a minute, were they holding hands?…I was brought out of my thoughts by Inuyasha who gave me a huge hug, he just wrapped his arms around me, and held me… " I know what you are wondering Kagome, it was possible with the sacred jewel shards… I don't know exactly how we got it to work… but we were all desperate for you to survive… and the well, it allowed them to come through… Shippou and Kirara are back at your house… they couldn't come out in public." I looked up at him and smiled. " how long have I been like this?" Inuyasha was surprised. " its been about a week… they didn't know if you would make it… Kagome I thought I was going to loose you, I was so scared…" its been a week… the doctor came in next. "ms. Higurashi, you are awake… this is very good, I will let your mother know… she's had to take care of your other family members… okay, now your shoulder was pretty bad, but it has begun to heal… and when it is fully healed you will have full use of it again… the gash in your back is not infected and is healing very nicely… do you feel much pain?" I looked at him, come to think of it… the only thing that hurt was my shoulder, where I had gotten shot… "no, I'm just sore…" the doctor nodded and left the room..

Inuyashas POV

She woke up… I was so afraid Kikyo had killed her, and I am still going to get my vengeance on her… how could she do that, she was going to kill me… but anyway, it was so good to see Kagomes beautiful eyes looking up at me… I hadn't slept much since she was hurt… I wanted to be here when she woke up… and we were… I am still not sure what allowed the rest of them to get here, but we all wanted to be here with Kagome, especially me, and I will never forgive Kikyo… I couldn't let go of her, I just kept holding her. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't know if she would want me too, and I didn't want to upset her…" Inuyasha, I am sorry about what I said… the thing I said about you and Kikyo…" she was sorry, she had nothing to be sorry for I am the one that allowed her to be hurt. " no Kagome, don't you apologize to me… you have nothing to be sorry about… I am sorry I made you feel that way… and I did care for Kikyo deeply…" she tried to pull away from me. " I knew it, I was right… you don't care…" I brushed the hair out of her face. " you didn't let me finish… I used to care for Kikyo… now I care for you… Kagome, you… you just don't know how scared I was…" she hugged me tighter, and then she kissed me… I of course kissed her back, I had been waiting for this moment since the last time we kissed… this kiss was different… it had so much emotion, and it was so… I don't know how to explain it.… I heard someone coming…, it was two people… " Inuyasha, Kagome, nice to see you two so happy…" Sango said and smiled… Kagome broke the kiss when she heard Sango. Sango smiled, her and Miroku were still holding hands… the two of them have been getting closer since Kagome was injured. I think its because Sango was so upset, Kagome is her best friend. " Inuyasha, can I talk to Kagome for a while?" I didn't want to let Kagome go… but I knew I had to. Miroku was giving me that look, saying he knew what I was thinking… which was strange… but he had wanted to talk to me… I assume about what they had walked in on… " umm sure, I will be in the waiting room with Miroku…" I let go of Kagome and kissed her forehead… Sango let go of Mirokus hand, and before she had a chance to walk away he gave her a kiss… I brushed past them… " are you coming Miroku?" Sango broke their kiss… " go Miroku, Kagome and I need to talk…" Miroku nodded his head. " Kagome I am glad you are okay, I will be back later and we can talk, okay?" Kagome nodded her head… Miroku and I walked down the hall back to the waiting room… I hadn't left her room since she was here… this felt strange…

Kagomes POV

Inuyasha and I had just kissed… that was great, this kiss was so much different then the other times…this one was full of emotion… it was magical. Then Sango walked in, her and Miroku, they had kissed too… looks like everyone is getting together. I could feel myself begin to smile. " Kagome I am so glad you are okay…" I looked at Sango and I smiled… I was glad I was okay, and I was extremely ecstatic that she was here. " Sango I am glad you are here…" " you know Kagome… Inuyasha was so worried about you… as were we… but Shippou saw the whole thing." she hesitated… " what do you mean?" "well Kikyo went to shoot Inuyasha and you took the arrow… Inuyasha caught you, but you began to pass out. He told Koga to protect you, said he had something to do… Kagome he was going to kill Kikyo… Shippou said he's never seen Inuyasha that mad… Miroku and I were fighting Naraku when all of this happened… Kirara came and got us…somehow we got through to your time…" I was surprised. " Sango, I am so glad you guys are here I, am so confused… I don't know what happened… or what Inuyasha wants, and I am glad I have you here to talk to…" Sango smiled and hugged me… " Kagome cant you tell? Inuyasha wants you… the only reason he didn't kill Kikyo is because she said shed already succeeded in taking your life… he ran to you, to take you to this place so you would get better…" so he did care about me… maybe he even… maybe he loved me. " Sango… I think I might… no there's no doubt… I love him…" I looked at Sango and smiled… " so what is going on with you and Miroku?" Sango started to blush… " well… Kagome, I have been so worried about you… I mean you are the best friend I have ever had and I didn't want to loose you… Miroku comforted me… for once keeping his hands away from my butt… and we just started getting closer I don't know… I think I finally realized how much I care about him… he may be a lecherous monk, but he's my lecherous monk…" I had been waiting for the two of them to get together forever… I am so happy for them!! " you know Sango, I am so happy for you!" I hugged her again. " I am happy for you too Kagome… it seems you have gotten Inuyasha… you know I haven't seen him sleep in a week…" I was surprised, so he cares more than I suspected… " you know what Sango?" she pulled away… "what?" " when I get better you and I should go celebrate our happiness." I smiled… " I agree Kagome… that sounds like so much fun!"

Meanwhile…

Inuyashas POV

Since we left the waiting room Miroku had been giving me that look, I could feel it… " so you and Kagome?" well finally, at least he started talking… "me and Kagome are… well I care deeply for her… and I think she does me…" I looked at Miroku… "Well considering that she kissed you back… I think it's a safe bet to say that she cares for you." he had a smug smile on his face… " actually… she kissed me… I wanted to kiss her but she got to it first…" it was the truth I had wanted to kiss her so bad… " well then Inuyasha there is no mistaking it, she likes, maybe even loves you… but I knew all along that she had feelings for you…" Miroku smiled yet again. " yeah so not that I don't love talking about my relationship with Kagome, but what's going on with you and Sango?" " I thought you'd never ask! I don't know… I think, we might be together… I've never wanted someone to bear my child more than I do her… and I think she has feelings for me…" was he dumb or something, of course she had feelings for him… " well since she smacks you every time you flirt with another woman I think she has feelings for you… she just doesn't like it when you grope her… well I don't know if she does or not…" I don't know, maybe Sango liked that kinda stuff, I don't think Kagome does… don't go getting those thoughts… not the lecherous thoughts again… " so you think she likes me?" "of course she likes you, or she would have smacked you when you kissed her, duh." Miroku seemed to feel better after I said that… " well Miroku, lets go back to the room, I think they've had enough time to talk…" " oh you just want to see Kagome don't you?" he called my bluff. "so what if I do, don't you want to see Sango?" with that said he stood up and started walking down the hall. "come on Inuyasha." I chased after him, the bastard… when we walked into Kagomes room the girls looked up… Sango got off the bed and smiled at Kagome.. " Miroku and I will see you guys later, we are gonna go back to Kagomes house…" I didn't mind that, Kagome and I would have alone time…

Kagomes POV

Sango and Miroku were leaving just as the doctor came back in my room. " ms. Higurashi… we believe that you are able to go home tonight, as long as you rest for about another week… do not push yourself to do anything… or you will just end up here." he walked over and removed my IV. Inuyasha picked me up. " that's a good idea, she's probably still too weak to walk around freely…" the doctor walked out ahead of us. " Kagome I promise I wont let anything else happen to you… and don't you worry… I will get Kikyo… she will not get away with this…" that tone, his tone was full of hatred… I have never heard hi talk that way about her… maybe he no longer cared for her… he looked down at me. " no one hurts my Kagome…" I touched his chin… then I reached up and kissed him again. He stopped walking and we kissed for a few minutes… it felt so good I never wanted it to end… I loved feeling this way… I hope we stay this way… I wonder what will happen when we go back to the Feudal era… what happens when he sees Kikyo… I hope nothing… for now I am going to focus o the time we have here… and plan what Sango and I are going to do tomorrow… I pulled away and he smiled at me. " what was that for…" I could feel myself start to blush… " I just wanted to thank you for being so helpful…" he got a smug look on his face. " maybe you should thank me more often." he raised his eye brows… as Miroku often did… yup he's been hanging with Miroku too much when he takes up his traits… "maybe I should…" I reached up and kissed him again… he pulled away… " maybe we should wait till I actually get you out of the hospital, we are creating a scene…" he held me closer and started walking again… I couldn't wait to get home, but with everyone there it has to be hectic.


	7. The gang chilling in Kagomes time

Disclaimer: i own nothing, though i wish i did... sad

Inuyasha POV

I cant believe we had kissed like that in front of all those people… I carried Kagome all the way to her house… it was so nice to have her in my arms… I have never felt this way about anyone in my life… I just wanted to be with her so bad… when we arrived at Kagomes house we pretty much walked in on Sango and Miroku making out on the front porch… "what in the hell… can we at least get by?" they both stopped kissing and were turning bright red… I let Kagome down… " Sango, you and I need to go talk in my room, Inuyasha we will just be a minute… okay?" what were they going to talk about… " alright…" Kagome grabbed Sangos hand and drug her up the stairs before Sango had a chance to reply… Miroku looked at me… he himself was still blushing… " you still think that she doesn't like you?? I asked " umm I am pretty sure she does, but why did Kagome run off with her??" "hell if I know… I bet its to talk about us… we should spy…" Miroku looked at me with a sly smile.. "maybe we should…" I walked slowly about half way up the stairs, I could hear fine from here… "…and then we just started kissing… I kinda liked it Kagome, no I loved it!" Sango was talking about Miroku… " so what happened with you and Inuyasha?" now was the good stuff they were gonna talk about me… " well I kissed him, I kissed him twice… and I definitely liked it… it felt… magical, and I wanted to do it again… I just want to be with him Sango, more than I've wanted anything more…" she wanted me, I wanted her too… I just wanted to run in there and kiss her… but then I'd be sitted for spying… " well Kagome, it seems that the two of us are in love… we are going to have an interesting time with the two of them…" Sango started to giggle…" oh yeah… lets not have _too_ much fun…" what did she mean by that… oh wait you dummy… but does she want to… not even gonna go there… Sangos voice brought me back to reality. " well I guess we should go get our men.." " yes, lets do.." I could hear them standing up, so I ran down the stairs and grabbed Miroku…" Inuyasha why are you dragging me?" "Miroku they are coming, can you imagine what will happen if they find out we were spying on them?" he had a frightened expression on his face… I didn't want to think about what they would do… I could already feel the pain…once Miroku and I got outside I caught my breath and we sat down… " so what'd you find out?" he was interested… I had to make this fast… "both of them love us, they want to be with us, I will tell you more later…" they were getting closer… " Inuyasha you want to come up to my room?" what did she want to do… "yeah sure, I will come with you…" Sango looked at Miroku… " umm, do you want to go for a walk Miroku?" " yeah, of course Sango… I want nothing more…" how could he be so open with his feelings

Kagomes POV

I walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand, I wanted to go hang out in my room.. " come on… lets go…" Inuyasha looked at me and smiled… Sango and I were putting our plans into action… we decided we would get them to kiss us… we were tired of being the ones to start it… if they care… they will make the first move… this is a weird experiment but we have a week to have fun before we go back to the Feudal era…once we get back I am sure we will be fighting… looking for Naraku and Kikyo…I knew Inuyasha wanted his revenge on Kikyo… and Naraku… but for the moment I wanted to spend time with him… mom, Sota, and Grandpa went to go visit my father… I guess so there would be more room in the house for everyone… anyway, me and Sango were going to sleep in my room… and I think Miroku and Inuyasha would end up sleeping on the floor… I finally got Inuyasha up to my room… "Kagome, I am really glad I'm here with you…" he gently squeezed my hand as we sat on my bed. I could feel myself beginning to blush, its like it was some kind of a game to him… ugh… I wanted to kiss him so bad… but I wasn't going too… I was beginning to feel pain so I reached in my back pack and found my pills… thank god they were there… so I stood up and went to go get a glass of water… when I came back Inuyasha was sprawled out on my bed… hmm what was going on in his head… I walked over too him… he had a weird look on his face… he grabbed my hands and pulled me on top of him… "Inuyasha what are you…" before I could finish that sentence he had kissed me… he felt so warm and I loved being this close to him… he wrapped his arms around my waist… careful of my back… it was wonderful… I pulled away, I wanted to see if I could make him blush, it was my turn to play his game… I vaguely wondered where Shippou and Kirara were… "Inuyasha what was that for??" "I was just thanking you… for thanking me…" there it was he started to blush… at that moment Shippou walked in, with Kirara following him… " Kagome… wait…what's going on?" I jumped off of Inuyasha and walked over to Shippou, feeling myself blush… I pick Shippou and Kirara up. " I'm so glad to see the two of you…" I squeezed them and then put them down… Shippou himself was blushing… " Me and Kirara are gonna go find Sango and Miroku…" that could be a big mistake but I wasn't gonna say anything… about five minutes later we heard screaming and footsteps running… I didn't want to know…

Inuyasha POV

Oh god… with that screaming and two sets of feet running, I knew what was going on… I stood up, Kagome was standing at the door…I turned her around to face me and just gazed into her eyes… I wanted to remember this moment… I wrapped my arms around her hand held her… just being around her, seeing her smile makes me happy… I loved this girl, I was sure of it and I would die fighting for her to live… "Kagome… I promise I will never hurt you… I wont let anyone hurt you… I will protect for as long as I am able…" Kagome looked up at me… " Inuyasha… I will always be by your side… I will never leave you… and when you are weakened I will fight to protect you… I will not let you parish if I am able to help it…" I didn't want her to get hurt trying to protect me but I am glad she felt the same… Sango came running in Kagomes room, " Kagome I need to talk to you…" she was blushing and was hastily dressed… just what I expected, what in the hell had Miroku done now… I assumed Kirara and Shippou caught them… Sango pulled us apart… " I am sorry Inuyasha but I really need to talk to Kagome alone…" Sango pushed me out of Kagomes room and slammed the door shut… what had happened?? I didn't want to leave… but I figured I would walk downstairs and ask Miroku what is the hell he did, because this ruined my good time… Miroku was sitting on the couch holding his head in his hands… " Alright… what happened?" Miroku lifted his head up and looked at me.. " umm… well Sango and I were kissing… and long story short Kirara walked in on us… both topless… and Sango freaked out, smacked me… threw her shirt on… and ran to Kagomes room…" of course I kinda expected that… "well at least you know that she likes you if she let you get that far… where are the kid and the cat?" "I don't know, than ran away… before Sango slapped me and ran to Kagome…" I looked around and didn't see them but they were still in the house I could smell them… I heard Kagome stomping down the stairs… " okay to protect Sango and I from ourselves you guys are going to have to sleep in Sotas room… during the day we will hang out like normal… but me and Sango… we have to protect our morals… and when we're with you two… we don't think, we live in the moment… and that is dangerous…" she looked at me and smiled… then she walked back up the stairs… I wanted to hold her as I fell asleep… I think we will somehow end up in the same bed… because she loves waking up next to me and I her…Miroku looked like he was about to cry… I assume he wanted to sleep in the same room with Sango… just sleep I hope…

Kagomes POV

Sango was freaking out… she though if Kirara and Shippou didn't walk in that she would have made a stupid choice… so I had to tell the boys to stay in Sotas room tonight… although I wanted to go to sleep in Inuyashas arms.. It was getting close to night time and I was rather tired I have had quite a day… " Sango I think I am going to go to bed…" Sango looked at me, she was laying on the floor… " as will I…" I laid down in my bed and felt myself falling asleep… I dreamt of the future… or what I hoped to be the future… Sango and Miroku… they were married, and she was pregnant… Inuyasha and I were also married, and we already had a little one… it was a little girl, she was adorable, and we hadn't named her yet… I woke up oddly warm, then I realized I was in Inuyashas arms… I loved the fact that he was with me… I looked on the floor and Miroku was holding Sango, at least we were just sleeping… suddenly I felt Inuyasha playing with my hair… " you okay??" he said drowsily. " I am fine, I had a good dream, and woke up to the person I love…" oh no, did I say that out loud?? He just held me tighter… " its okay… I love you too Kagome…" he fell back asleep, as did I…

A few uneventful days went by after that night… we would be returning to the feudal era soon…

(sorry you guys, it would be more descriptive but my ma forced me to get off the computer so I had to finish it quickly…)


	8. return to the feudal era

Kagomes POV

Sadly the week of my healing was over… my shoulder… although it was still sore, was almost completely healed… the stitches were taken out of the gash on my back, which had healed quite nicely. Inuyasha and I had been spending so much time together, and I never wanted the moments we shared to end… I was so happy… I never wanted the week to end… Sango and Miroku had too become closer over the week they had been spending every moment together… I feel bad though… poor Kirara and Shippou, they keep getting left out. We were supposed to go back to the Feudal era tonight, so I was packing my things. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were all waiting for us by the well… I wanted to hurry… Inuyasha stopped me from packing my things and pulled me close to him. " Are you sure you want to come back with me… what if you get hurt again?" I looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… of course I want to come back with you… I want to be with you Inuyasha…" I squeezed him for reassurance. " now, let me finish packing so we can get to the others, you know they are waiting for us…" he let go and went to sit on my bed… what would happen if he saw Kikyo… would he try to kill her… or would he leave me to go to her, as he had done in the past? Really… how long could our love last… I never wanted this too end… here I go, thinking Inuyasha will leave me… he promised he wouldn't, I just have to learn to trust him… I mean I do trust him… I am just afraid he is going to leave me for Kikyo… I know he had a deep connection with her… was she with Naraku, as I was with Inuyasha… what would he think if Kikyo and Naraku were together??? Why were these questions popping in my head? I need to focus on going with him…. Come on girl, get your thoughts in focus…. I could feel Inuyasha peering through me… he could sense my tension.

Inuyasha POV

Why was she so tense? Is she afraid to go back to the Feudal era with me…no, no that's not it… it cant be, she loves being with me. Maybe she was afraid of what would happen if I saw Kikyo again…lets hope I don't see her again… I don't want to have to kill her… but I will, she hurt my Kagome… no one does that, not even Kikyo. Kagome was having trouble focusing on what she was doing. I just wanted to get up and kiss her , but I knew at this point it would just cause her more confusion… " Kagome… you know, I want you… I will stay with you… I just want you to know that." she turned around and had a stunned look on her face… I must have said what she had been worrying about. She walked toward me and put her face directly in front of mine… she was tempting me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a light kiss on the lips… "thank you Inuyasha… but how did you know?" I didn't really understand how I knew… but its like I can feel her pain… I knew when she was upset, as did she when I was upset. " I knew the same way you know when I'm upset. Kagome… it's cause we can feel each others pain…" she looked strange for a moment. " we are soul mates…" she had that angelic smile, the one that made my heart jump… I smiled at her. It looked like her yellow sack was almost full… I am going to miss these quiet times we had all to ourselves… I know from this point on we will be lucky if we get any time alone… but I am still going to fall asleep holding her… no matter where we were. She looked at me. " are you ready Inuyasha?" I walked toward her and placed my hands on her hips. " there's one more thing I have to do before we go." I wrapped my arms around her and passionately kissed her. We pulled away at the same time. She grabbed my hand. "c…c…come on…we…we…have to go" had I stunned her that bad? Wow look at that blush… " okay…" I let her drag me down the stairs.

Kagomes POV

By the time we got to the well the others had already grown very impatient… Sango stood up. " what took so long??" I looked back at her and began to blush widely, Sango smiled "ohh, well… we had better hurry back…" Sango was correct, who knows what had been going on in the Feudal era, I was afraid of what we would find… Inuyasha steeped on the edge of the well. I stood up beside him, and he grabbed my hand. " lets do this Kagome." I looked at him and nodded. We jumped, the blue lights barely bothered me anymore… although they were extremely bright. Inuyasha climbed out of the well… I could feel his horror… what had he seen? I started to climb out of the well when Sango, and the others showed up in the bottom of the well. Inuyasha looked down the well… he reached down and pulled me out of the well… what I saw was horrible. The once beautiful forest was no more… it had been destroyed by Naraku Miasma… they had been trying to come after us but couldn't get through the well… "Damn Them!!" Sango and the others had gotten themselves out of the well now. They just looked stunned… wait… there was something coming… I could sense it… this thing was questionable… " Inuyasha there is something coming…" he drew the tetsagia from its sheath. " let the bastards come… I will kill them!" as the presence got closer I realized who it was… " Inuyasha… its…its Kikyo… I think its just her, I sense no one else…" Inuyasha begins to growl… wait, what's that?? Why is my vision starting to go… Inuyasha… help…

Inuyasha POV

Damn!! What in the hell does she want?! She has no right coming here!! Her and Naraku must have been planning this from the beginning… it makes me sick… I could see her coming… " Inuyasha, you and the dumb girl have returned? No worried I shall end both of your miserable lives…" wait what was happening behind me… OH NO!!! Kagura has Kagome, No… who was that Sango and Miroku were fighting… Naraku… how did we fall directly into their trap without wither one of us sensing him… " Kikyo, Damn you to Hell!!" I screamed. " I'm already Damned, have you forgotten Inuyasha? You promised to come with me, to the fiery pits of hell!" I ran towards Kagura, I had to get Kagome away from Kagura, I couldn't loose her… Kagome appeared to be unconscious…. And Kagura held something sharp Kagomes throat.. " you bitch! LET KAGOME GO!!!!" "Inuyasha… do you remember what I said about Kagomes death… well that day is today… she will die… and you will die along with her because of your love for this mortal…" what? I could feel myself start to weaken. Kirara morphed into her demon form and picked me up, she was heading for Kagura… the wolf demon showed up just in time to distract Kagura… I snagged Kagome, I was right, she was unconscious… I was not going to let Kikyo get away with this… I knew this was one of her plans… I did the one thing I never wanted to do… I left Kagome in the hands of that filthy wolf. " hey ya skinny wolf! I need you to protect Kagome, with your life…" Koga looked at me " sure mutt I will protect her, but not for you, but because I love her…" that stupid Koga, I didn't have time to fight him at the moment!! " listen, and listen good wolf. She is mine, her and I are together… you lay one hand on her and I swear to the gods I will kill you!" I didn't give him a chance to respond… I climbed on Kirara and told her to go find Kikyo… I was going to kill her… but I had an uneasy feeling… maybe it was a trick…

Kagomes POV

I woke up to Koga kneeling beside me… what happened? Where is Inuyasha??… what is this pain I feel… my heart is breaking… why is my heart breaking… I feel like I am dyeing… maybe… I have to find Inuyasha … " you're awake, that's good…" … wait, why wasn't Koga doing his normal lovable things… " where…where… is Inuyasha?" "as if I'd know where that mutt is… but I can find him for you Kagome." he smiled weakly at me. " thank you" I stood up very shakily and Koga put me on his back so we could travel. Inuyasha… please be okay… it took Koga about ten minutes to locate Inuyasha… he was bound to a tree by vines and a sacred arrow… " Kikyo" I said out loud… " NO!! NO!! DON'T KILL THE ONE PERSON I CARE ABOUT!! LET KAGOME GO!!! He was having some kind of a nightmare, about me… I used one of my sacred arrows to free him from the tree, he fell to the ground, he seemed lifeless… please no… OH MY GOD!!! Please No!!! " INUYASHA WAKE UP!!" I was crying at this point. I started shaking his lifeless body. " please don't leave me Inuyasha… I need you… please don't leave me!!" I began to sob and I threw myself on top of Inuyasha… " god why would you do this?…" Koga walked up behind me and touched my shoulder. "Kagome" I pushed him away from me. " Don't touch me!!" I put my arms around Inuyasha neck and cried on his shoulder. I felt his arms move around me. " ka…Kagome… your okay…I'm so glad…" his voice was so weak… I started bawling, " Inuyasha… I thought… I thought I had lost you… forever…" he kissed my cheek " nonsense… I promised…that I wouldn't… leave you… and I meant it…" I squeezed him… I wanted to know what happened but I would wait till hes stronger to ask… right now I just wanted to lay with him…


	9. What happened and Kikyos demise

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Inuyasha POV

This pain was unbearable… it felt like someone was trying to break my heart… that dream it was so real… I couldn't get to Kagome, I had to watch her die… I was awakened by Kagome crying on my shoulder with her arms wrapped around my neck… I was so happy that I myself almost cried… I vaguely remembered what happened… it was a trap as I had suspected…

Flash back:

I climbed on Kiraras back and told her to find Kikyo… I was going to get her for what she did… for what they had planned. When we found Kikyo it looked like she had been waiting for me. " Inuyasha… what took you so long? Those mortal friends of yours have already been captured." she began to laugh evilly… what, they had Sango and Miroku… I'd get them back… I'm not going to loose my friends… " where have you taken them?" she looked at me with a smug smile. " if you make it through this… I will tell you…" she bulled her bow and arrows out…I grabbed my tetsagia… " I will make it through this… I have too…" Kikyo glared ay me… " for that dumb girl? Well Inuyasha, let me put you in a state of misery!! You will die of a broken heart when you have to watch her die!!" what… no!!! she cant bring Kagome into this! " Kikyo you have truly become an evil woman… prepare for your death!!" I began running towards her, she shot me with an arrow and pinned me to a tree… the vines wrapped around me… " what the hell…I…cant…move" things were starting to get blurry… what was happening. "well, well, well… looks like you have fallen pray to my trap… your mortal friends are somewhere deep inside that cave… but you'll never see them again… I'll kill them soon…and then I will torture the girl…" my vision started to go. My voice was no more than a whisper. " you keep her out of this." I opened my eyes and saw Kagome… she was running toward me… then Kikyo… she shot Kagome, knocking her down… Kikyo began to torture Kagome, and I could do nothing. I felt my heart breaking… then Kagome was crying on my shoulder, it was all a dream…

Kagomes POV

I never wanted to let him go… I thought that I had lost him… "Kagome…we need to… go in that cave…" I heard Koga's voice, I had forgotten he was here… " you stupid mutt, you can barely move as it is!!" Inuyasha had ignored Koga. " Sango… and… Miroku will be killed…if we don't go…" what, Inuyasha cant go he's too weak at this point… he tried to sit up. " Inuyasha… you are not strong enough, what if its another trap to lure you… I think I should go…" Inuyasha successfully sat himself up. " I may be weak at the moment… but there is no way in Hell I'm letting you go alone!!" Koga was beside us with his arm around my shoulders… I could feel my anger beginning to boil…wait… that was Inuyashas anger, he appears to be getting stronger… " don't worry mutt, I will be with her." Inuyasha looked like he was going to murder Koga. " listen you skinny wolf get your hands off of her!! I told you before wolf, I warned you!!" Inuyasha stood up and grabbed my hand… then he wrapped his hand around me… I could feel myself blush. " she is mine… if you continue to try and touch her… I will have to kill you… so keep your hands off!!… now Kagome… lets go get our friends." I smiled… Inuyasha had never said that I was his before. " okay… don't push yourself… I don't want to loose you…" he smiled and gave me a light kiss on the lips…then he bent down. " don't worry you wont… now climb on, we must hurry… wolf, you better just go home…" Koga had apparently already left… I climbed on Inuyashas back enjoying being so close to him… "okay… lets hurry." and with that Inuyasha took off into the cave…

Inuyashas POV

I know they are somewhere in this cave… I can smell them… they are very, very weak… why were Kirara and Shippous scents entangled with Sango and Mirokus scents… we were getting closer… there they were, they were attached to the cave wall by several vines…. Had they been put in the same state of misery I had been in… it so it would kill them soon… Kirara and Shippou were laying on the ground… they were still breathing… that was good… I let Kagome down so I could use my claws to free Sango and Miroku… I got Sango down, then Miroku… Kagome and I shook them for a while praying that this would wake them up… then they came too… " SANGO!! IS SANGO OKAY?!" he tried to stand up… but found he was weaker than he thought… " MIROKU!! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" Sango was crying… I could smell it. I picked Miroku up and took him over too Sango… when she saw him she forced herself to sit up. "Miroku!! Thank god your okay…" I set him down next to her. Sango climbed on top of him, and hugged him… " Oh Sango I thought you were… I thought you were dead." He wrapped his arms around her. " Miroku…I thought you were dead as well… it was so real…" Kagome and I were holding hands… I knew exactly how they felt… Kagome let go of my hand and walked over to Kirara and Shippou… her touch was magical… she put her hands on both Kirara and Shippou and concentrated… a deep blue ors was formed and within two minutes the two of them were awake. I don't think Kagome knew she had the power to heal… Kagome preceded to pick the both of the up and laid them with Sango and Miroku… I didn't want to stay in here to much longer…I had leaned against the cave wall as Kagome walked over to me… she laced her fingers in-between mine and kissed me very passionately, if I hadn't been leaning against that wall I would have fallen down… Sango and Miroku were looking at us, I could feel it. " are you two ready to go? Do you think you can walk?" the two of them held onto each other and stood up… " yes Inuyasha, I believe Sango and I can walk…" Kirara morphed into her demonic form and offered them her services. " thank you Kirara…" they climbed on Kirara… Kagome and Shippou climbed on me. " lets get the hell out of here…"

Kagomes POV

Inuyasha began running and Kirara was following his lead. Sango and Miroku were still very weak… I was frightened when I learned I could heal Kirara and Shippou, I had never done anything like that before… " Shippou, you okay?" he peered into my eyes. " sure Kagome, why?" I didn't think he realized or remembered what happened. " I was just worried, when we got here you and Kirara were unconscious… I put my hands on you two… and you woke up… so I don't have a clue what happened." Inuyasha broke in. "Kagome, you have the power to heal, and it has chose now to surface… the only person you can heal is yourself…" what… did that if Inuyasha was hurt I could heal him?? "I think in a day or two we should hunt Kikyo and Naraku down…" I thought so too… and this time I wanted to fight Kikyo. "okay…" things fell quiet till we got out of the cave. I think Inuyasha is taking us to where he left me with Koga… that place was safe enough to sleep… Kirara let Sango and Miroku use her as a pillow. Shippou was laying on Kirara as well… as for me, I was laying in Inuyashas arms. I wanted him to know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him… and I will die if it is to protect him… he had fallen asleep, as did the others… I could feel something coming… oh no… I gently wiggled out of his arms… I had to go take care of this woman once and for all… I whispered. " Inuyasha, I love you…" I grabbed my bow and arrows and headed towards Kikyo…

The fight:

I wasn't going to let her come and kill any of my friends, or the man that I loved… I was closing in on her, the prescience was getting stronger… I could see her now. " Kikyo, if you value that false life of yours I am giving you a chance to walk away… if you do not accept my offer I will kill you." she began to laugh. " don't make me laugh, for you are no where near strong enough to defeat me… anyway only the one with the power to heal can kill me…" so I could kill her… she caught me off guard and shot me with an arrow… it skinned my shoulder, and the blood started to poor out. " you see girl, one more shot and your dead!" she loaded another arrow and aimed for me. I put my hands up and concentrated on deflecting her attack… it worked , the arrow was shot back at her, she was knocked to the ground. " you see Kikyo, what I forgot to tell you is I have the power to heal…" Kikyo looked frightened. " what… Naraku said…" I cut her off… " Naraku doesn't know! How do you think Kirara and Shippou were saved??" I concentrated all of my energy on killing her… and the ora around me turned a deep blue… the souls began to leave her body. " Naraku…will…look…for me…" I smirked. " he will find your bones!" she was dieing, her body fell limp, and unmoving… then her skin began to disappear… finally… it was over, all that was left were her clothing and her bones… I stopped concentrating and felt myself growing weak… very fast. My vision was begging to leave me. "Inu…" everything got dark…

Inuyashas POV

My shoulder hurt like I had just been hurt…Kagome wasn't in my arms… she's not here… Oh No!! I stood up and began running, chasing her scent, she was very very weak… Kagome why did you go out alone… I was getting closer, but I could smell her blood… this was not good… I could see her now, she was sprawled out on the ground… a body with Kikyos clothing laid near by… that was Kikyo… had Kagome done this?? Kagomes shoulder was badly injured… it had bled a lot, but she was still breathing. I gently picked her up. " Kagome?" she opened her eyes. " I killed her Inuyasha… she was coming to attack us again… and I wasn't going to let it happen… I gave her a chance to run… its rather ironic because the only one that could kill her was me…" what did Kagome mean? I ripped a piece of my shirt off and tied it around her shoulder to stop the bleeding… "its okay Inuyasha, I am okay… and I know your wondering… the only one who could kill Kikyo was the one who could heal people…" she seemed to be getting stronger, could it be that she was healing herself?? That was impossible.. She wrapped her arms around me, and I around her. " don't leave me Kagome… please…" I could feel her breath on my neck… " I never will… I promise you Inuyasha I want to stay with you forever…" I loved this girl and I never wanted to leave her… " I want to stay with you forever as well…" I picked her up, we had to get back to the cave… Naraku would come looking for Kikyo… all we had to do was defeat him, and then we wouldn't be bothered by our enemies… just one more fight, don't worry Kagome… just one more fight and then it's the two of us again…


	10. Kagomes recovery, and inuyasha promise

Disclaimer: own nothing

Kagomes POV

I vaguely remember fighting Kikyo… and I know I won… I wasn't going to let her hurt anyone of the people I cared about, so I risked my life… I know that Inuyasha showed up, just as things were getting darker… I couldn't think of why he would have woken up, then I remembered I had been shot by Kikyo… I paid no attention to it then, because I wasn't going to let her get passed me… he must have felt my pain… when Inuyasha showed up I could feel my body beginning to get stronger… I was somehow beginning to heal myself, and that is one thing that I wasn't supposed to be able to do. I completely regained consciousness at the camp, where I had been before… I could hear Sango and Inuyasha talking, Miroku was praying. " Inuyasha… will she be okay? She is my…my best friend…" she was crying. " I think she will be okay… she has to be okay… if she's not I don't know what I will do… I need her…" I slowly began to open my eyes to see Inuyashas worried face staring back at me… Sango was behind him, and Shippou and Kirara were sleeping in on the other side of the fire. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and Sango sat on the other side of me, Miroku knelt at my feet, still praying. " Kagome, are you okay?? Please be okay…" he had a tone in his voice that I had rarely heard him use, especially not on me… " Kagome, please be okay…" Sangos voice was shaky I was almost unable to understand it… I tried to force my self to speak… I wanted to say _" yes Inuyasha, Sango, I am fine… I did what I had to do… everyone was asleep and I could sense her coming, and I knew you guys were week… so I went… it turns out I was the only one who could defeat her…" _why wasn't my voice working… I so desperately wanted to talk to them… I wanted to let them know that I was in fact okay. Inuyasha bent down and wrapped his arms around me, carefully holding me… I loved being so close. "Inuyasha, why isn't she talking… Kagome, please be okay!! I need you, you are like my sister now… the only family I have… since Kohaku… since Naraku has him…" Miroku stood up and hugged Sango. " Sango, my dear, I promise it will be okay… she used a lot of energy with her newly discovered power… and her body is probably too weak to speak…" Sango cried on his shoulder. I could feel an evil presence… it was Naraku… he was getting closer… but not in human form… its like he was just coming for me… could no one sense him… was it just me… I looked into Inuyashas eyes, pleading with him to sense this… " Na…ra…ku…" that's all I could force out of my lips. " is he coming Kagome?" I shook my head no, and then yes and pointed at myself… " oh no he is going to come for Kagome!" Inuyashas emotions were so confusing, he was angry and worried… I could feel it all. He gripped me tighter. " I will kill that bastard if he even thinks of hurting _you."_ I felt safe for a moment, then I could feel something inside my mind… it was evil… dark… and cold… how did he infiltrate my soul… my body began to tremble… Naraku was trying to force me into a dream… " Kagome!! Oh no!! he is in her soul!! Kagome fight it, don't fall asleep, don't let him have you… please you have to fight!! Kagome!!" he was shaking me now, trying to keep me from giving in… I was fight as hard as I could, but Naraku was in my mind, and he was becoming to strong… I couldn't figure out what he was trying to do… was he trying to put me in a state of misery… or was he trying to use my body to kill Inuyasha, cause he knew Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me… I could barely hear Inuyashas frantic voice telling me to fight and to not give in… I couldn't fight anymore… this was a loosing battle, Naraku was too strong… I felt myself stop trembling and fall into a pit of darkness…

Inuyashas POV

No Kagome, don't fall pray to his plan… don't close your eyes… Sango and Miroku were looking around to see if they even sensed Naraku, I knew it was him though… I sensed him for a brief moment right before Kagome quit shaking… he was in her soul… I had to save her… I was sure he was going to pull the same thing Kikyo did on me… and if I know Kagomes heart she will die in a state of misery seeing me go to hell with Kikyo… Kagome was so insecure about that, and I really don't blame her… I was after Kikyo for so many years… then I met Kagome, who resembled Kikyo but was nothing like her… I used to look at her and see Kikyo, now I would look at Kikyo and see Kagome. I set Kagome down… I had to find a way to wake her up… I was not going to let her die like that… I would give my life for hers… I sat on top of her, and bent down to kiss her… nothing… I stroked the hair lightly out of her face… still nothing… I had to wake her up… Kagome, please wake up… don't leave me like this… I could feel her heart rate begin to increase she was extremely upset… I could sense it… Miroku and Sango were back… Miroku walked up behind me. " Inuyasha, is she… is she…" he went to touch my shoulder and I pushed him back. " leave us alone!! Just give me a few more minutes, please… all of you leave us alone!" he stepped back and grabbed Sango… who reluctantly followed him… I could feel myself do something I never wanted to do… I was about to shed tears over this woman… not just any woman, my _soul mate _as she had called it… I bent down and held her in my arms, I began to whisper : " Kagome… you cant do this to me… I love you too much… please… I am nothing without you… I live for you… and without you I will just be the shell of a man… please… I cant live with out you…" I could feel a single tear run down my cheek… it landed on her face, and she began to twitch… she was fighting to wake up… come on Kagome, you can do this… you are stronger than that bastard… she began to open her eyes… and she looked very weak and very hurt… I wanted to make her feel better, but I didn't know what I could do… all of a sudden she latched onto my neck and began sobbing… what had she dreamed, what had the bastard done to her… I could hear Sango and Miroku coming… Sango was running. " Kagome!! Thank the gods!!" Kagome was still holding on to me. "Inuyasha, I knew… I knew, you wouldn't let me die… I knew you would wake me up… it was horrible Inuyasha… it was horrible and I just… I need you…" its like she didn't even hear Sango… what the hell had he done to her… I was going to kill the stupid bastard… he had no right to hurt her… I could feel my anger begin to boil… " its ok Kagome, I am here now… I will not let him hurt you again… I will kill him…" I didn't know what else to say to comfort her… I hated seeing her like this… she looked up into my eyes, her eyes were filled with terror and pain… I wanted to know what in the hell Naraku put her through… she had the will to speak now… that was good… she looked like she wanted to tell me something, then she noticed Sango looking at her… " I'm okay, I promise Sango." Sango walked over to us and sat down next to Kagome… " what did he do to you in your dream like state? Maybe there is a clue to how we can defeat him… and I know it is painful to talk about… I still don't want to think about what I was forced to experience…" Sango looked away, and then back at Kagome and I… would Kagome be able to talk about what happened?

Kagomes POV

Naraku was in my soul, I was surrounded by darkness, he was all around me, but I couldn't pin point where he was… I couldn't fight him… the next thing I knew he had shot me to a tree with Kikyos bow… " you are not going to get away with killing her you stupid wench… I am going to kill you the same way my Kikyo would have killed you… although I wont be that cruel… she really hated you." he walked toward me, glaring at me… what was he going to do… _Inuyasha, wake me up please!! Please I beg you, wake me up!!_ Naraku pointed to a dark place in the woods that began to brighten up… it was Kikyo, and Inuyasha, they were holding hands and walking this way. " you will die from the pain of your broken heart, because you know he deserves better than a sorry girl like you, he deserves that beautiful woman…" I could feel the sorrow in my heart over taking me… _don't give in, he loves you…_ no he doesn't he never has loved me, he's always wanted her… and he always will…_ you know better than this, do not let Naraku kill you, Inuyasha will always save you…_ Inuyasha and Kikyo were getting closer and closer to me… Naraku faded away into the darkness… Kikyo pointed at me. " look, there's that stupid wench who thought she deserved a chance with you… ha, she must be really stupid, huh?" Inuyasha looked at me and smirked. " we should really just put her out of her misery Kikyo… I love you and I want nothing to do with _that _girl… that girl is worthless… if we kill her no one would miss her." he smiled and then he and Kikyo kissed… I wanted to get away… I couldn't watch this… the sorrow was slowly killing me, I was crying now… "Inuyasha… how could you do this…after everything you said to me…" Kikyo looked angry now… "girl, did you not realize that no matter what he may have had with you, he will always come back to me… I am the one that holds his heart… you are nothing, you would be better off dead!" she pulled out her bow and arrows… Inuyasha grabbed her arm… " let me take care of her… let me take care of our problem Kikyo, then we can be together… with no more interruptions… just you and I…" he licked his claws… " are you ready to die?" _come on girl… fight this… Inuyasha would never do this… fight to wake up… break the spell… break it… do it for Inuyasha, before you die…_ the darkness around me started to fade, and the Inuyasha and Kikyo that were in front of me began to fade like holograms, this was all a trick… my heart ached… I have never felt such misery… then I opened my eyes and Inuyasha was holding me… I was so relieved… now Sango wanted to know what had happened in my dream… I didn't want to relive what had happened, but I knew Naraku would be coming again… there were no clues that I could think of in my dream… " Sango trust me... There were no clues… but please don't make me talk about it… it was bad enough that Naraku made Inuyasha and Kikyo be together… but he was gonna make Inuyasha kill me… they kept saying I was nothing… I would be better off dead…" Sango and I had walked off a bit from the others, but I knew that Inuyasha would be listening in… " the pain I felt in my heart was unbearable… I thought I was going to die and if I hadn't of broke free when I did Inuyasha would have killed me…" Sango looked surprised… " Naraku was trying to kill me through my misery, and the one thing that would kill me like that is for Inuyasha to say that I mean nothing to him… and then to finish me off and put me out of my misery… I have no doubt that Naraku will be coming after me again… but I think it will be in person again, cause he only had one of Kikyos charms… next time he attacks it will be on all of us… and we can win that, I know we can… and plus unless if I am severely injured I can heal you guys if you get hurt." Sango was pleased with my answer. " I am so sorry about what Naraku put you through… you realize that Inuyasha and Miroku are most likely spying on what you've said…" I smiled a bit. " I don't care, I am glad if they are, then I wont have to repeat myself…" Inuyasha and Miroku stepped out from behind a tree looking a bit guilty. Inuyasha walked over to me. " I am so sorry Naraku did that to you, Kagome, I love you… I would never do anything to hurt you… I cant stand seeing you in pain…" he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me… I loved him as well. " Inuyasha, I know… that is why I tried so hard to break free… it was so terrible… when Naraku comes we have to kill him." Miroku had his arm around Sangos waist. " don't worry Kagome, we can kill Naraku… and we will…" Miroku was serious, he had his reasons… " Inuyasha, promise you will never leave me, I love you, just promise me this…" "Kagome, I will never leave you, I promise, I wouldn't be able to live with out you.


	11. Angel, who is she?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Angel, the new character, I own her, muah ha ha ha ha ha

Inuyashas POV

I could smell Naraku's weakness, since he had lost Kikyo he had grown very weak… weak enough to defeat. Kagome could sense his weakness as well, her spiritual powers had grown since her new power came about. But she was still weak and I didn't want to take her into battle just yet. I knew she wouldn't stay behind though, if I fight she wants to be right there with me. I was worried though, I didn't want to risk loosing her, and Naraku wants her dead for what she did to Kikyo. As if reading my mind Kagome spoke. " Inuyasha, I promise I am fine… I am strong enough to fight… if you and I want a chance together… for a life together…then we need to jump at this chance… Naraku is weak enough… we have to kill him while we can… or he will…" she looked away. " or he will… try to kill you or me…" I walked over to her and held her in my arms. " we will fight, but if things get too dangerous… I am getting you out of there… I will not loose you…" just then Sango and Miroku came frantically running towards us… they looked like they had seen a ghost. "Inuyasha!!" Miroku screamed, I was alarmed at his tone… I had never heard it before. Sango screamed next. " there is a strange woman coming towards us… she has a strange aura… I cant tell if she is a threat or what… " Kagome seemed on edge, like she was waiting to fight. I stood in front of her in case if this woman was wanting to fight, Kagome would not be hurt by the likes of this person. I could see the girl coming, she looked like…like…like Kagome. Kagome noticed it as well, her breathe was taken away… the girl was a half demon like me… a dog demon to be exact. The girl walked up to Kagome and I. she just stood there and looked at us. " Might you be Inuyasha, and you Kagome?" she asked pointing to us… how did she know our names? Kagomes pushed me out of the way. " how do you know of us and what do you want with us?" the girl cloaked in darkness smiled at Kagomes anger. " so you are the great Kagome and Inuyasha I have heard so much about…my parents…" what!! This was impossible, Kagome and I had not even mated yet… there was no way we could have a pup… no way in hell… " you are lying you wench!!" I shouted. The girl did not move, she did not even flinch. " I am from the future… I got here the same way Kagome does, threw the well… you two are my parents, can you not tell? I came here to ensure that Naraku and Kagura are defeated…" I noticed the sword she was carrying, it was mine… it was tetsagia... She carried sacred arrows as well… she had both of our powers… a mixture? " I know it is strange, I am a glorious mixture of the two of you… my name is Angel… I have immense spiritual powers… and some demonic ones as well… I can help you all in this battle… I must ensure that Kagura dies…" that's all she would say… Kagome looked this Angel up and down. " well Inuyasha…think we could use her help in this battle?" Angel looked up at me and smiled. She had amber eyes like mine, and had Kagomes long black hair. She was beautiful, and was obviously telling us the truth. Angel finally looked over and noticed Sango and Miroku. Her eyes grew in size when she realized who they were, she jumped up and down and ran to them. She hugged Sango first. " oh my gosh you guys!!! You are so adorable.. You look so different. And Sango, you are so pretty!! You guys raised me!!" she screamed, then she jumped on Miroku. "my my my, would you like to bear my child?" Angel pulled back and smacked him in the face. "eww you are practically my father …" Sango giggled but had her hand on her weapon and was ready to fight this girl if she had to… but she said nothing, just looked at Kagome, as if she was going to give her some kind of an answer. I finally realized why Angel did not recognize us… we must have been killed shortly after her birth… so Miroku and Sango raised her… I could tell Kagome was tense, it was written all over her face

Kagomes POV

She knows Sango and Miroku… why? Do Inuyasha and I… do we…do we die? I looked at Inuyasha and he must have sensed my growing tension. He walked over to me grabbed my hands and pulled me to the side. He stared into my eyes. " you and I… we will be fine… nothing will happen… we will not parish at the likes of Naraku or Kagura…" he wrapped his arms around me and held me. I felt safe in his arms " Inuyasha promise…promise me you wont die…you wont leave me here alone…"he tightened his grip on me and whispered in my ear. " as long as you don't leave me… I wont leave you… I want to be with you forever…" he held me a moment longer and then let go. He looked at the others and began to speak. " lets get moving you guys, today is the day we are going to defeat Naraku…" he knelt down and looked up at me. " come on Kagome you know the drill." I climbed onto his back and he slowly stood up. Sango and Miroku climbed on Kiraras back, and Shippou, well he decided to test Angels speed out. Angel began to speak, addressing Inuyasha. " wait… we are just going to attack Naraku, no plan or anything?" Inuyasha growled. " if you have a problem then don't come… but we have to defeat him before he gets to Kagome again… he is weak enough to kill now, and we have to take this chance." Inuyasha took off and began running. " come on!" he shouted. Kirara started to fly through the air, so it was easy for the three of them to keep up, I was more worried about Angel. She began running, and was gaining on us… she had Inuyashas speed. " of course I am going to fight… I have to make sure that Kagura is killed…" maybe if Kagura survives we die… I just smiled at her and held on to Inuyasha a bit tighter… if she was our daughter… then this meant… oh no, now is not the time to blush… I could feel my cheeks redden as Angel looked over at me. We stopped to rest, I felt so weak… and I didn't quite understand why… " we are closing in on him" Inuyasha stated as he let me down… I walked off alone… I don't know why I did… I sat on a large stone and covered my face… I suddenly wanted to die, the feeling was so overwhelming… and I was loosing my strength… I heard someone coming, I knew who it was before he spoke, I didn't move. " Kagome…what's wrong… are you okay?" his voice was so comforting… but I didn't know what was happening.. " I…I…I'm fine…" I was finally able to end my sentence. I tried to stand up and swayed from side to side, Inuyasha caught me as I was about to fall. I realized then that something or someone was draining my powers… who could be doing this? "Inuyasha… I think someone is draining my…" my knees gave weigh and Inuyasha was holding me up… it had to be Angel, she was the only one who had enough power to do this to me… "Kagome!! Kagomes, what's happening?" I was growing weaker. "go…get…Angel…" his eyes grew darker as he realized that she must be the one who was doing this to me… he was angry. " I will not leave you… not to go get the likes of her… " he snarled. He held me in his arms and ran to Angel. " ANGEL!!" his tone made me want to jump, I have never heard him scream like that before… she looked so innocent, but I could sense my power all around her. "what have I done?" she asked. I was able to get three words out. " put…me…down…" he listened to me, but stood behind me in case he had to catch me… I could barely move, I placed my hands on Angels shoulders and attempted to retrieve my powers. It was beginning to work, a blue light surrounded us, and Angel did not seem fearful… she must have known what she was doing… the process of retrieving my powers took ten minutes, I felt better. I could now sense Inuyashas emotions… he wanted to hurt Angel for what she did to me. " why did you attempt to take my spiritual powers?" she looked away and would not speak… this girl… was she a threat?


	12. Angels memories of the past

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well I do own angel, but I don't own anyone else, or the anime series which makes me sad cries: but I hope you guys like this chapter, I wanted you to get to know angel a bit more, and understand what happens in the future

Angels POV

I couldn't very well tell the two of them that I was doing this for Kagomes own good… there is no way that they would believe me. If she goes into the battle as powerful as she is Naraku will try and take her as his own… Kagome will be badly injured and Inuyasha will never forgive himself… he will become enraged at the sight of Kagome in pain, and will become careless. His main focus will be to protect Kagome, so he will be distracted as Kagura makes her escape. Sango and Miroku will also be pre occupied with defeating Naraku, so that they may have a chance… Mirokus curse was lifted once Naraku died. Although Naraku is defeated the battle is far from over. Kagura will wait two years before she makes her move. By that time I will be one year old. Kagura will attack Inuyasha and Kagome, she obviously didn't know about me. Kagomes hides me in the hut, under part of Inuyashas protective kimono. From that point on Sango and Miroku raised me… that was the day my parents died. Inuyasha wasn't killed by Kagura… but Kagome was brutally ripped apart as Kagura did what Naraku had planned to do to Kagome in the first place… Inuyasha became enraged and killed Kagura in an instant. Inuyasha picked up Kagomes body and started walking away as Miroku and Sango were returning to the hut. Miroku said he remembered seeing Inuyasha with tears streaming down his face has he held her broken body, his voice was full of sorrow and regret when he spoke, that's what I was told. He made one simple statement to Miroku as he walked off. " Sango…Miroku… I will not return…please raise her… protect young Angel…" he continued to walk off into the dark and mysterious forest, Miroku and Sango later told me that he had taken his own life… they assumed because he couldn't bare living without Kagome in his life…I was jolted back to reality by Kagomes growing anger. " answer me! Do you work for Naraku, were you sent here by him?" I was appalled by this question, this was despicable, I would never… " no I was not sent by him… yes I tried to weaken you, but even if I told you why you wouldn't believe me…" I looked away. I could feel their eyes piercing my soul, trying to see if I had told the truth. Sango and Miroku watched, ready to attack me if necessary. " angel, if that is your real name, why should we believe you now?" Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome and bared his fangs at me, no matter, they didn't frighten me. "if I was planning on deceiving you wouldn't I have run when the two of you were in the woods? I would have had enough time to get far away and devour her powers, but I didn't now did I…" Inuyashas expression changed as he thought this over.

Inuyashas POV

The girl made a very good point, although I still did not trust her…. Not after what she did to Kagome. I could feel the growing tension amongst the seven of us, so I decided to be the one to break the silence. " Kagome, are you okay?" I did not turn around to face her, although I could sense something strange around her… I wanted to keep my eye on Angel. "yes Inuyasha…I am fine…" her voice sounded strange, it was as if she was upset… and I couldn't quite place my finger on what made her feel like this… if Naraku was the one doing this to her I was going to torture him slowly and painfully… I growled to myself. "Inuyasha…this will have to be finished later, our main priority is…" "Naraku… I realize this Miroku" I cut him off swiftly. I turned around to face Kagome, I had to see her face, I was worried. I trusted that Angel would not be stupid enough to pull something with my back turned, because I would not hesitate in killing her… Kagomes eyes had a strange tint to them, its like they were…glowing… "Kagome?" her face was blank, I knew exactly what was happening… I had to get the others out of here before he began to control her. " Sango, Miroku, take the others and get out of here… go after Naraku, and kill him!!" I turned to Angel. "prove yourself and fight with them… you were raised by these two, so protect them with your life!" Sango began to protest. " but Inuyasha!" I cut her off before she began. " go, we do not have time for this, kill Naraku or Kagome will die! Go now!" Kirara took off and Angel ran after them on foot. I turned back to Kagome and placed my hands on her shoulders, there seemed to be a strange light emanating around her. " Inuyasha" her voice was hoarse and she sounded as if she were fighting something. "run." she whispered. I was not going to run from her, I wasn't going to abandon her. I shook my head, "no." she tilted her head to look at me with cold emotionless eyes, Kagome was no longer in control. She used her immense power to send me flying into the distance… she now had astounding speed and was towering above me, I did not want to fight her. "Kagome! Snap out of it!" I drop kicked her and she fell to the ground. I quickly got to my feet and sat on top of her, holding her down. I didn't want to fight her, I couldn't. Kagome opened her eyes and they had not yet returned to their former selves. I knew she had the strength to through me off of her, and she did… I was slammed into a tree and slid down the trunk.. I knew she was powerful but I never expected this. She pulled a bow and arrow out of mid air, Naraku was going to make her kill me!! No, this wasn't happening, this couldn't happen… Kagome fell to the ground and screamed.

Kagomes POV

No!! I cant stop myself, why don't I have control… am I this weak? Fight… come on fight it… Inuyasha please run, get away from me, I beg you!! My soul was screaming, but I could not force my lips to move… I fell to the ground as I regained some consciousness, I screamed. "Inuyasha…please…get away…" I forced myself to say… drew my knees up to my chest and held my head, trying to fight this inner war. " I will not… I am not leaving without you…" I wish he would have run, I did not want to hurt him… I wished I could control myself, the hold over me was not as strong as before, so I assumed that they were fighting Naraku, breaking his concentration… I rocked back and forth, hearing this voice in my head that was trying to control me, it was like a parasite… lurking in my soul, trying to force me to kill the one person I would die for… Inuyasha forced himself up and slowly walked over to me… he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. " I don't want to hurt you… I don't know how much longer I can…" oh no, I could feel myself loosing control again… I pushed him away. " please... Get away…" I pleaded with what energy I had left. He did not, he came closer to me… " Kagome, I will not leave you, I love you… I will not let Naraku do this… even if it is the end of me… I will not give up so easily." he wrapped his arms around me and I pushed him away… I ran and began slamming myself into a tree, trying to knock myself out… if I wasn't conscious I couldn't hurt him… his eyes grew wider as he watched me do so. " Kagome stop it!!" I could feel the blows, it was getting darker, my vision was going…" I felt relief as I fell to the ground.

Angels POV

There he was, Naraku… he wasn't even trying to hide himself, he was just out in the open… this must mean he was pre occupied with something else… Kagome, he was controlling her. Miroku and Sango began to attack him, I saw Kagura hiding inside the castle, so I ran in after her… I was going to kill her, she would not be the one to kill my mother, not if I had anything to do with it…I knew Sango and Miroku would be strong enough, and I sensed that Inuyasha was on his way, with Kagome draped over his shoulder… she must have knocked herself out… Kagura turned to look at me. " do you dare challenge me young girl? Who are you?" she glared at me. " I am your worst nightmare… and that's all you need to know…" I grabbed my bow and an arrow, I would trough her off with this attack, then I would pull out the tetsagia. I aimed carefully as she smiled at me. " that dumb thing will not work on me…" I returned the smile and shot her, the arrow was more powerful then I thought it would be… it knocked her to the ground and she seemed to become full of rage… I grabbed the tetsagia and pulled it out of its sheath. Her eyes widened when she realized whose sword it was… " how can you wield that sword…" I smiled at her. "it is none of your concern… now are you prepared to die?" she backed herself into the wall and seemed to smile, she had a plan. " dance of the…" " adamant barrage!!!" I screamed, shooting shards of adamant into her, killing her quickly… blood began to poor from her mouth… she smiled, a smile I had not yet seen… its like she was happy… " you freed me" she managed to say before she shut her eyes and stopped breathing… I heard Sango scream from outside, I ran to see a bloody Miroku laying unconscious in the middle of the battle field… I could smell Inuyasha, he was closing in on us. I ran and dragged Miroku to safety. Sango was crying… " why did he do that… my life is nothing without him!" she sobbed, but I knew he was not dead… I looked at Naraku and smirked, now it was time to prove myself. I was going to kill this bastard.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Inuyasha POV

Oh no… Miroku, he's badly injured, this area wrecks of his blood… and Kagura's… her blood was everywhere though… she must finally be dead. Kagome had knocked herself out so she wouldn't be able to hurt me… she was still breathing, I could feel her breath on my neck, I hope she is okay… she has to be okay… we were getting closer to Naraku and the others, I could make out Sangos shape in the distance, and I could hear her sobbing as she knelt beside… Miroku. I held on tighter to Kagomes legs and picked up my pace to reach Sango quickly. She heard me coming and grabbed her sword. "Whose There?!" she demanded in a voice that I had never heard from her. She sounded as if she were about to snap and either kill herself, or whoever ticked her off. Sango did not look away from Mirokus bloody body. I gently set Kagome and the ground, next to Kirara and Shippou, he who had no words for once… just tears. I then walked up behind Sango and placed my hand on her shoulder, she jumped a bit as she quickly glanced behind her, and then looked back at Miroku. "Inuyasha?" "yeah?" I moved in front of her and stood on the other side of Miroku. "Is…Kagome, is she okay?" she managed to ask, although she looked as if she were about to break down and cry. "Kagome… she has to be okay… she is okay…when she wakes up… she can heal him" Sango looked over to me with her now tear filled eyes. "I… I hope so… I am… nothing without…" she looked away from me and then back to Miroku. "he is my… my everything." I felt myself get enraged at the fact that Naraku would do this… " I… I understand… protect Kagome? I have vermin to exterminate.." my hatred towards Naraku just kept growing, I wanted nothing more than to choke the life out of him.. Sango gently nodded to let me know that she would protect Kagome. "Inuyasha…make him suffer…" I looked at her and returned a smile of grimace. " I wouldn't plan on doing it any other way…" I began running in the direction that Kagura's scent was coming from, Naraku's scent was interlaced with Kagura's blood, which meant he was around here as well. There is one person I have yet to see… Angel, I vaguely hope she is okay… Naraku watch out, cause here I come!!

Kagomes POV

I could feel my eyes begin to ease themselves open, my head was throbbing, I felt as if I had been smacked in the face with a base ball bat. "Inu…Yasha" someone made a sudden move and I could hear them getting closer. I tensed up because I didn't know who it was. Sango knelt beside me, and I took a breath of relief. "Kagome…are you well?" her eyes were red and puffy… she had been crying, and still was, though she tried to hide it. I managed to put on a smile. " yes… are you?" Sango quickly stood up, then bent down and grabbed my wrist, jerking me to my feet. She dragged me over to Miroku, who laid there motionless. "heal him…please heal him…please…" Sango fell to the ground beside his motionless body. I was still very weak… and I knew if I tried to heal him it could very well kill me.. But I did it anyway. I kneeled beside him and held my hands over his body. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate on healing him. I opened my eyes and saw that a light blue aura had begun to surround us. Mirokus wombs were beginning to heal, and he was breathing again. I felt myself growing very weak, I could barely keep my eyes open, but I kept on healing him. His eyes slowly opened as he murmured "Sa…Sango…" she let herself fall on top of him, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her as he smiled. " Miroku…I…I… how could you do that!! You could have…" she nuzzled him and he rubbed her back gently, for a change. I could no longer hold myself up and I fell backwards. I could feel my heart begin to pump slower.. It felt strange, and it was getting harder and harder for me to breathe. Inuyasha…where are you… I need you… I need to see you…before I…I could feel the tears build up in my eyes as I was able to whisper "Inuyasha…" Miroku looked over at me and jumped up to his feet. They had just realized I was barely able to breath. "Kagome! Oh my god!" Miroku shouted. Sango knelt beside me and touched my forehead. " she's not doing well… she must have… over done it when… when she was…" Miroku look extremely upset. "when she was healing me… Sango, why did you let her… she could…" Sangos voice cracked, she sounded as if she were going to cry again. " because… she knew I … she knew I needed you…" I didn't want them to fight over this, so I grabbed Mirokus hand and looked at Sango. "I'm sorry…don't…fight…" I whispered.. We heard something coming and both Miroku and Sango stood up and got in front of me. Miroku began speaking. " did you sense her weakness… she over used her powers on me… and now…" I couldn't see who he was talking to, and I couldn't force my body to move to look up and see… "Kagome?" that was Inuyashas voice, he pushed past Miroku and picked me up. He held me in his arms, close to him. " please Kagome…don't" he held me tightly, but it was so hard to breath. "Inuyasha… I love you…" I had to fight to keep my eyes open, and that was no more than a whisper… "Kagome!! don't do this!! Damn it, I love you, don't do this… don't do this!!" Inuyashas voice was filled with sorrow and fear, he had begun to shed tears over me. As his tears began to hit my face I felt my heart grow stronger. I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were squeezed shut as he rocked me back and forth. I assumed Miroku and Sango were watching somewhere near by. "Inuyasha…I am… growing stronger.." his eyes opened as he pulled far enough away to look in my eyes. "you're okay?" I nodded.

Inuyashas POV

I have never been so afraid in my life… I had just arrived at the battle field and was going to stand by Angel and fight when I felt Kagomes overwhelming weakness. It brought me to my knees. I heard her voice… I heard her asking where I was and saying that she needed me. Angel was keeping Naraku busy, although there was no clear winner yet.. She looked over to me as I knelt in pain, she must have felt it as well. "go make sure they are okay.. I got this! WIND SCAR!!" she hit him dead on, but he got right back up. " I said go Inuyasha!!" I took off after Kagomes sweet scent, what scared me is I could feel her heart slowing.. It was barely beating. I ran as fast as I could to get to her, fearing that I would lose her. Now I hold her closely, crying over her… I cannot lose her… I cannot… she says she is okay… but I can still feel her weakness so strong. " Kagome, please don't over use it… you are so weak…maybe you should…" she cut me off before I could finish my thought. "no." she pulled away from me and tried to stand on her own. " I will not stay behind… no… I am going…" she stumbled and I quickly caught her. Miroku was holding a highly upset Sango, she felt this was all her fault.. I looked down at Kagome, who was just as stubborn as me… "okay…you will come… but I swear, you better not use your powers… your still not strong enough…" she looked up at me and nodded. I lifted her up and gently placed her on my back. " Sango, she is okay, and none of this is your fault… are the two of you ready?" Kirara transformed and both Sango and Miroku jumper on her back to join Shippou. " lets go, the faster Naraku dies, the better…" I nodded and headed in the direction of the battle field. "come on, we don't need to waist any time.." as we were getting closer I could smell a strong scent of blood, and it wasn't Kagura's… Angel had been hurt. By the amount of blood… her injury isn't too bad, but its bad enough. We could see a glowing pink light, Angel was using her spiritual powers now. I could see Angel, she looked fierce although she was hurt. Naraku was badly injured and would not last to much longer. I gently set Kagome on Kirara as Sango jumped down. "Miroku, you stay here and guard Kagome… I am going with Inuyasha…" Miroku looked upset but he nodded. I pulled out my tetsagia and ran towards Naraku, I caught him from behind. "Angel, get down!!" she fell to the ground. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!!" shards of adamant pierced through Naraku, and he fell motionless to the ground… I walked over to him and kicked his face.. He was dead… he was finally dead.


End file.
